luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Ghost
Elemental Ghosts 'are an special type of ghost found in ''Luigi's Mansion. They require either Fire, Ice, or Water to break their shield, and then let Luigi then suck them up. Touching directly gives Luigi damage (except after they lose power). During Luigi's adventure to save Mario, he encounters Elemental Medals to help him defeat certain ghosts. Elemental Ghosts Fire Element Ghosts '''Fire Element Ghosts can be found in areas like torches and fireplaces. To summon these Elemental Ghosts, Luigi must have the Fire Elemental Medal, obtained in the Mirror Room. The player can use them to defeat Flashes. Fire can also be used to destroy Fake Doors, especially during the blackout. The player has to be extremely careful with fire because shooting it at objects that explode (example: Sparks or Bombs) will cause the object to explode on contact, meaning if Luigi gets too close, he'll take damage from the explosion. If Luigi touches one in full size, it will set him alight, causing 20 HP of damage and making him shake his cap. The only area where Luigi can come in contact with one at full size is in the Graveyard. Water Element Ghosts Water Element Ghosts can be found in places like bathtubs, sinks, and other places with water. The player will need the Water Elemental Medal, found in the Kitchen. Luigi can use them to defeat Temper Terrors, water plants, put outdoor fires, extinguish Sparks, or even use it to defeat Sue Pea. The Water Elemental Ghosts are also needed to obtain one of the 2 Gold Diamonds. If Luigi is touched by one at full size, it will cause Luigi to take damage and shake the water off himself. Though there's no area in the mansion where the player can come in contact with one at full size, the only way to do so is through a cheating device like an Action Replay, by using the Walk on Ceiling code. Ice Elemental Ghosts Ice Elemental Ghosts can be found in places that are cold or in a freezer. The player will need the Ice Elemental Medal, found in the Tea Room. They can be used to defeat Blue Blazes, freeze other ghosts, defeat Miss Petunia, or freeze the water in the Pipe Room. If Luigi comes in contact with one at full size, he will take damage and be frozen and take 1 HP damage per second until he gets himself free. The only room in where Luigi can be hit by one at full size is in the Tea Room when walking on the ceiling. Trivia *If one is to use Ice on anything that has water in the mansion, it'll freeze the water and prevent any Water Elemental Ghosts from appearing. **Same can be said for Water, if used on anything that expels fire, the flame will be taken out and prevent Fire Elemental Ghosts from spawning. **However, it seems that Fire can't thaw anything that is frozen. The only exception being Sir Weston as you have to use fire to melt the ice block he was encased in. **Following the elemental triangular relationship, some elements can make opposing elemental ghost disappear. Shooting fire can get rid of Ice Elemental Ghosts, Water getting rid of Fire, and Ice getting rid of Water. Category:Elemental Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Lists Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Special Ghosts